


Jealousy

by Blacksilverc



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksilverc/pseuds/Blacksilverc
Summary: Nozel has anything against peasant or commoners. He just doesn t like the magicless involvement with his little sister.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta/Noelle Silva, Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english native spoken. I'm trying my best to improve my grammar mistakes so if you have any complaint feel free to let me know.

Nozel were always indifferent to peasant or commoners, not that he had any problem with them, he just didn´t care. Actually, besides his own matters, he didn´t care about others. That was until he met two strong magic knights. Yuno and Asta, both were peasants, but both were acknowledged by Julius Novachrono, the Wizard King. He knew Yuno had great potential because of the magic exam. But after some time, he realized Asta also had some potential.

Actually, Nozel was really relieved when he saw the boy helping his little sister when he couldn´t do anything at all. He silently thanked the magicless for what he has been doing for her sister. For a moment he was relieved and thought everything would be fine. That's until they were in the Elves Battle. At first, he thought Noelle was just being a good friend when she said she wanted to go with Asta and Yuno and help them in the village they were born.

However, soon enough he realized there was something suspicious about his sister's behavior. In the beginning, Nozel acted like it was nothing. He thought he was just imagining things and there wasn´t any reason to worry about it. After all, Noelle would never take interest in a peasant, right?

– Did you talk with Noelle? – He asked Dorothy once he saw her.

– We talked, she wanted to know about the devil curse – Dorothy explained to him and he only nodded, it was expected that her sister would go to Dorothy.

– I'm wondering why she wanted to know the truth now – he said out loud.

\- She is probably worried about the magicless boy – Dorothy said with a smile on her face.

And that was the beginning of Nozel's nightmare. He couldn´t help but think about his sister's possible crush on the guy. If he knew that she could possibly like someone from that squad, he would never allow her to enter the Black Bulls. He would choose another squad, maybe the Blue Roses. Not that he doesn´t like the boy, he just doesn´t want her sister involved with any man, at least not now. Honestly speaking, Nozel has a sister complex. And he would rather die than let any boy break his sister's heart.

So, he decided to search in order to find out if her sister has a crush or, worse if they were possibly dating. If it was the second case, Nozel didn´t know how he could deal with the situation. It wasn´t like he could talk to her or ask her to break up with the boy. Then, it was better if she just had a crush or he was wrong. Because in either the cases, he thought he could handle that if he talked to the boy.

Nevertheless, he realized soon enough that there is something even worse than her sister dating the peasant. That is, she has a crush on the guy who didn´t even know her feelings for him. At first, Nozel was angry with the peasant. How dare Asta didn´t reciprocate his sister's feelings? How come the guy didn´t even notice her sister gazing? Nozel wanted to say something or even talk to Noelle, but then he thought twice. If he said something, she would be mad. He could ruin the little relationship they were building. No, Nozel couldn´t take the chance.

– Are you okay? You don´t seem fine. – The foreigner asked in an amused tone. Nozel couldn´t help but be more annoyed. Yami just reminded him about his sister's love life.

– Mind your own business foreigner – he answered in a cold way.

– Easy tiger, I was just asking – Yami replied.

Normally, Nozel would just ignore the foreigner. He did like the man, even more after what he had done to her sister. But at the same time, Nozel didn´t like another meddling into his business. And he also had a lot to deal with, and he didn´t want Yami to meddle into it. Even though, he was dying to know if Yami knew something.

– Foreigner, can I talk to you? – He asked uncertainly.

– Your sister is fine, she is training right now in the Heart Kingdom – he answered without hesitation. - Nozel was surprised by Yami's attitude. How Yami knew that he was worried about his sister? He wondered if it was this Ki technique. If that's true, Yami was stronger than he thought. Although never in Nozel's life he thought the Black Bull's captain wasn´t anything, but strong.

However, Nozel didn´t admit what he wanted the most: see her sister and knows if she was dating or not the magicless boy. But he didn´t even have time to think about it, because after that he discovered what had happened in the Heart Kingdom. He was so worried about his sister that he ran fastest than when he was in the Elves battle. When he arrived there, he saw the whole kingdom destroyed. But what took him by surprise was his sister.

According to them, she was the one who fought Megicula and she fought even though it was hopeless. At this moment, Nozel realized how proud he was. He wished he could be strong enough to say these words for her, instead of the boy. Yes, Nozel saw when the boy was talking to her and saying how great she was. Nozel wanted to get rid of the boy at that moment, but he also knew the boy was saying what Nozel should have been saying. At the end of the day, he was jealous of the boy.

He was angrier when he realized his sister smile to the boy. She was smiling at him like he was her healing. At that moment, Nozel realized it was more complicated than he thought. His sister was really in love with the guy. And the worst part is that the guy was clueless about it. What was even worse is that Nozel could tell the reasons why her sister liked the boy. He couldn´t blame her. Now he didn´t even know what he should do. Because he also didn´t want her sister to get heartbroken.

– Brother, what's wrong? – She asked him when she saw him looking straight to her and the boy.

– Don´t be foolish to fight this demon alone, next time I should be the one with you – he said in his usual code tone.

– Of course, brother – she answered him with a big smile.

He wanted to smile back, but he didn´t. And he regretted it. Why it was so difficult for him to confess his feelings for his sister? He knew the answer before even say it. As the heir of one of the most important families in the country, he was taught to be like that. He couldn´t show his feelings. Because that could be a weakness. His mother used to say that this was stupid. But she died because of that reason. At least he thought it.

His mother was always cheerful, optimistic, and easy-going. She was never afraid of show her feelings. She said to him that was her strongest power. At the time, Nozel thought it was true because she was indeed the strongest person he ever met. But it was because of that she failed. She let herself care too much about the situation. If she didn´t care about other's feelings, she would be alive by now. That's why he shouldn´t let his feelings out of control. Because if an enemy knew about it, they could take advantage of it.

That's why Nozel chose to not let his feeling out. That's is the reason why he decided to pretend he didn´t care about his little sister. When in the truth, she was probably the reason he could move on from his mother died. The fact that she looked so much alike to his mother, made him feel safe. Like there was still hope. For him, her sister was the last part of his mother. And he would protect her at any cost. Even if that means she could misunderstand him and his feeling. This was a small price for her safest.

–How is Noelle? – Solid asked by Nozel much surprised.

– She is fine – he answered him.

– I was wrong is definitely is strong and very similar to our mother – He said brushing a little.

– Yes, she is. – He confirmed.

– Won´t she dies like our mother, right? – He asked.

Nozel wouldn´t answer this question. But then, he saw his brother face. He was afraid. Since Noelle's birth Solid and Nebra have been blaming Noelle for their mother's death. They didn´t know the truth about their mother. But that didn´t change the fact that they hated their sister.

– Why do you care about it? I thought you and Nebra wanted Noelle dead. – He was a little too harsh with his brother.

– I always cared too much for her and hated her, but I have never wanted her death – he admitted to Nozel's surprise.

He looked at him and he knew his brother was telling the truth. Nozel knew Solid had complicated feelings about their little sister, but he didn´t know how complicated it was. Nozel realized he probably failed as a brother to his other siblings too. He was so busy trying to protect everyone, that he forgot how a family supposed to be. After this, his thought went back to Noelle and that boy. Because Nozel realized that the boy along with the Black Bulls, gave to his sister something that he couldn´t give: a family.

That thought gave Nozel a headache. He didn´t even want his sister to date the magicless boy. He also didn´t want her to have a heartbroken because of that boy. But at the same time, he knew full well that this boy was perfect for her sister. He knew how Asta made her happy. He didn´t want that happiness to vanish from her eyes. But he also wanted to make sure that the boy, at least, had any feelings for his sister.

But it took a long time to Nozel gets an opportunity to know about the boy's feelings. Actually, the moment took Nozel by surprise. If he wasn´t paying attention enough to her sister and the boy, he wouldn´t have noted. It was when they were fighting again Megicula. The battle was very difficult, and he thought they would be defeated. But then, his sister did the most impressive thing: she managed to do a spell strong enough to defeat the woman who had the devil. His sister killed their mother's killer.

He was impressive. Now he was more than sure that Noelle wasn´t just strong, she surpassed their mother. And she would definitely become one of the strongest magic knights in the kingdom. But that wasn´t the only thing that surprised him. It was the look the boy gave to her. She didn´t realize it. She didn´t even look at him. Just because Nozel was looking at them, he could see it. He could see when the boy caught his sister in his arms after she fainted with tiredness. Nozel could see by the way the boy carried her in his arms. The boy was in love, and he didn´t even know it yet.

Then, Nozel smiled. For the first time, he allowed himself to smile. Because at that moment he realized his sister was fine, and she didn´t need his protection anymore. He also realized she has someone who would love her. And he also smiled because he knew neither the boy nor her were ready for that feeling yet. That would mean, Nozel was fine, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Nozel like that. And this fic is my desire to see something like that. Also, I really this idea of Nozel realizing his sister's feelings before her.


End file.
